Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the prophylactic and therapeutic use in mammals, particularly man, of dantrolene and its salts, relatives and analogs. Low volume safe for injection formulations of dantrolene provide improved prevention and treatment for currently recognized indications, including malignant hyperthermia, and enable practical use of dantrolene in the field, thus extending its pharmaceutical use to novel applications. The invention further relates to the use of dantrolene in the prophylaxis and treatment of cerebrospinal injury or and cognitive dysfunction secondary to iatrogenically induced states of altered blood flow, including those incurred during surgical procedures involving CPB or related procedures and those which are trauma induced, including pumphead, as well as those incurred during non-normothermic episodes caused iatrogenically or by disease.